


When We Were

by Kaysielikespizza



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Joshler if you squint, Repetition, josh!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysielikespizza/pseuds/Kaysielikespizza
Summary: When Josh was 27





	

When Josh was 2, his uncle smiled at him. No one knew he would starts sobbing.

When Josh was 5, he would never play with the other kids. No one knew he would sit by himself.

When Josh was 9, he watched his mom have a near death experience. No one knew he would remember.

When Josh was 15, he found his first drum set. No one knew that he wasn't actually studying.

When Josh was 17, his name was called to collect his diploma, he never walked the stage. No one knew where he was.

When Josh was 18, he had no plan B. No one knew he lived and breathed plan A.

When Josh was 23, he met Tyler. 

Tyler understood. Tyler knew.

When Josh was was 24, Tyler asked him to join his band. Because Tyler knew.

When Josh was 26, his band went on tour. He found more people that knew, more that understood.

When Josh was 28, he was having the time of his life. A lot of people knew. Special people understood.

When Josh was 29, his band won a Grammy. They took their pants off. Because they knew, and they understood.

When Josh was 29, he accepted his life, and he knew his anxiety, and he understood.

When Josh was 29, he knew that anyone from anywhere can do anything. He understood.

When Josh was 29, and Tyler 28, they weren't alone. Because there are people who understand.


End file.
